1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a backside illuminated image sensor in which crosstalk between adjacent pixels is minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a backside illuminated image sensor has been developed. A conventional backside illuminated image sensor may include a wiring layer on a front side of a semiconductor layer, so light incident from a backside of the semiconductor layer may be converted to an electrical image. Further, the conventional backside illuminated image sensor may include a pixel array with pixels, each pixel having a photodiode with a photoelectric conversion function. Also, each pixel may include a filter, so that the photodiode may photoelectrically covert only light having a predetermined wavelength.